


If You Ever Need Anyone To Talk To

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: “I know you’re Mike Lawson: catcher and captain of the San Diego Padres, but at the end of the day, you’re still just Mike, and if you need someone to lend an ear to you, just call me. Okay? It’s…I’d be more than happy to listen.”After she finished speaking, Ginny bit her lip and threw Mike one last look.“If you wanted to find out all of my dirty secrets, rook, you’re going to have to try harder than that.” Ginny elbowed Mike as she rolled her eyes and bit back a smile.“Forget I said anything,” she joked.





	

Wide wake, Ginny stared at the white ceiling.

Darkness enveloped the room as moonlight decorated bits and pieces of the wall.

_Okay…this complicates things a bit._

Inwardly, she scoffed at the understatement. _A bit doesn’t even describe their current situation._

It all began with a: “ _Everything okay, Old Man_?”

Understandably, Mike was confused by the question. They’d just got through laughing before she inquired about his well-being. At the moment, his was feeling pretty great, which he was positive had something to do with Ginny. 

Okay, it had everything to do with Ginny.

Mike didn’t know what it was about the rookie that made his bad days a little less shitty or, just overall days better even when they were pretty great, but his mood definitely improved when she was around.

“I’m good, Baker.” Mike eyed Ginny as they walked. “Why you ask?”

In their short time since meeting one another, Ginny knew when Mike wasn’t ‘good.’ She had a sixth sense for when Mike was just having a typical bad day compared to when something truly bothered him. For most, it was hard to tell with a person like Mike: he was the life of the party and always made others laugh even if he didn’t have much to laugh about himself. People like him were always used to performing to make others feel better rather than accurately reflecting how they feel.

Due to her current profession, Ginny knew the feeling.

“I…” Ginny sighed. She tightened her hand around her backpack strap. “Every once and a while, I have panic attacks,” she admitted, her eyes glued to the floor. “It’s doesn’t happen often; only when I’m overwhelmed. But, when I joined the Padres it wasn’t—I mean, feeling welcomed on the team,” she clarified. “It didn’t happen at first, but it happened because Blip and you looked out for me. 

“You have Blip to thank for me too,” Mike quipped.

Ginny shook her head and smiled. “That’s besides the point, Lawson. You’ve been there for me as a teammate and…as a friend. And I didn’t realize how much hearing you _yammer_ on about yourself and _occasionally_ give good advice helped me deal with…all of this.” Ginny haphazardly gestured at the clubhouse as she looked at Mike. “I know you’re **Mike Lawson** : catcher and captain of the San Diego Padres, but at the end of the day, you’re still just Mike, and if you need someone to lend an ear to you, just call me. Okay? It’s…I’d be more than happy to listen.”

After she finished speaking, Ginny bit her lip and threw Mike one last look.

“If you wanted to find out all of my dirty secrets, rook, you’re going to have to try harder than that.” Ginny elbowed Mike as she rolled her eyes and bit back a smile.

“Forget I said anything,” she joked.

Mike threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled Ginny close. “Naw, naw, no take backs.”

~*~*~*~

He called her.

~*~*~*~

Admittedly, Bill Baker was a complicated man and Ginny had to make peace with said complications, but there was never any doubt that Bill loved his kids. Although there were many valid criticisms about how he was a coach more than a father at times or that he pushed her too hard sometimes, he was there.

Mike’s was not.

Although Ginny knew the basics of Mike’s childhood: his mother was a single mom, he moved around a lot, didn’t know his father, and he stayed with a high school friend who lived in a good district to dedicate himself to baseball, she didn’t know the specifics behind it. Slowly, her heart broke as Mike opened up: his dad was married when he had an affair with his mother, he refused to acknowledge Mike as it would’ve broken up his marriage, his mother refused to hold down a stable job or roots, and he stayed with his friend because of the district and it was a way to escape the hell of a life his mother created for him.

They never lived anywhere longer than a year and one time even moved four times in less than a year.

Mike told Ginny about how he met and found out about his father.

He told her about Rachel.

He told her he felt his career coming to an end, he just didn’t know who was going to force him out first: the league or his body.

Ginny’s heart ached for Mike.

~*~*~*~

Ginny’s hesitant, but she proposes the idea anyways, “Maybe you should reach out to your dad.”

They’ve had a million conversations about Mike’s dad and his abandonment issues at this point—as much conversing as one can do with limited information about a parent they knew for a few months in a strictly coach/player capacity.

Ginny knows that Mike saw Dave Grissom a few weeks before, but still…Mike needed some answers. He needed closure.

Maybe it was a bad idea. 

“I don’t know,” Mike said in a tone just as uncertain as she felt.

~*~*~*~

Mike reached out.

~*~*~*~

He was particularly distraught after the dinner with his father.

Lost and searching for an anchor.

They hugged for an undetermined amount.

She senses it before it happened: Mike kisses her.

Ginny is 100% positive that Mike was not in his right mind when he does it, but she knows he needs it.

Although the kissing and touching was what he needed; she didn’t expect them to have sex. 

~*~*~*~

She doesn’t cum.

Ginny mostly enjoyed their sexual encounter until the end where Mike came before she could, and then instantly fell asleep.

Her thighs are sticky and all she can think that she needs to get a plan B pill first thing tomorrow (as she tries to avoid the reality that she just had comfort sex with Mike).

~*~*~*~

Mike’s beard softly scratches her breast as he snuggles closer against Ginny while she stares wide-eyed at the ceiling.

Darkness envelopes the room as moonlight decorated bits and pieces of the wall.

_Okay…this complicates things a bit._

Inwardly, she scoffs at the understatement. _A bit doesn’t even describe their current situation._

Well, it’s good that at least one of them was getting a good night’s sleep

~*~*~*~

Awkwardly, they stand in the bathroom doorway as they try figure out what to make of each other.

Ginny says, “This doesn’t have to be a…thing.”

She means an awkward thing (not the sex buddies thing—although she means that too).

Mike understands what she means and nods. “Okay.”

~*~*~*~

It becomes a sex buddies thing 

It was the last thing Ginny expected. Weeks pass and she and Mike never speak about the incident, and Ginny thinks it was a forgotten memory (well, it wouldn’t have been on her part regardless, but they could pretend).

Yet, she finds herself bent over Mike’s dinner room table while he grips her hips as he plows into her.

Mike pushes his hand down against her back and gets Ginny to arch her back for him as he slides in deeper.

“ _Oh fuck_ , Mike,” she gasps.

At her continuous moans, Mike says cockily, “Ya like that, huh?”

Ginny’s torn between wanting to throttle him and wanting to throw it back.

She throws it back.

~*~*~*~

Ginny’s one hundred sure that their second encounter was to make up for the first encounter. She doubts that Mike planned it, but with all of the attention Mike pays to her during sex and the fact that she’s lost count of how many orgasms she’s had without him wanting any reciprocation, he’s definitely making it up.

He pulls out and sits down in the chair behind him before diving face first to eat her kitty from behind. 

Ginny bites her lip as she anchors herself on the table.

 _Holy shitballs_.

Consider his debt paid.

So, now they’re “even” so to speak (but, really, there was nothing to pay back).

Because the jackass knew what he was doing, he somehow manages to make her squirt as well.

Ginny swears Mike to secrecy as he laughs in her ear.

It occurs to her that she’s had unprotected sex with him twice.

~*~*~*~

The next day she wakes up alone in his bed.

Quietly, Ginny gets dressed and goes downstairs. As she opens the door, Mike pushes the door open. He's holding two bags of groceries and looks at her expectantly.

"Where're you going?" Not waiting for her to answer, Mike says, "Help me make breakfast."

He hands her a bag and walks to the kitchen not expecting her to protest.

She doesn't.

~*~*~*~

Mike slaps her hand. "My God, Baker, can't you wait just one more minute," he says in disbelief.

"I'm starving, Old Man," she whines, as she tries to steal another piece of bacon. Mike stares pointedly at Ginny and allows her to take the bacon. Softly, he orders, "Go sit at the table. At this rate, there won't be any food left if you keep this up."

Ginny doesn't move and narrows her eyes.

Mike crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

Her stomach wins out and begrudgingly sits at the table.

Later on, as Ginny eats, she recollects that she's sitting at the same place Mike fucked her on the night before. 

She gets a little wet.

As if reading her mind, Mike grins as he chews.

Ginny squints her eyes. That fucker intentionally set this whole thing up--Mike really wanted to feed her, but he also wanted to get her hot and bothered.

It works.

Mike does a repeat performance--squirting included.

~*~*~*~

After the first few unplanned encounters, Ginny and Mike finally admit that this is a thing—a sex buddy thing and she gets him to wear a condom, despite not being too crazy about making him wear it herself.

(She believes Mike when he tells her that he’s only ever had unprotected sex with Rachel and once back in high school—he’s regularly tested. That just leaves accidental pregnancy.)

Ginny knows Mike fucked women on every surface of his home, including her agent, yet; he fucks her like she’s the first woman he’s ever christened various parts of his home with.

They look for a place they haven’t graced in a while.

They have sex in the pool.

~*~*~*~

And the shower.

They’re good at this sex buddies thing, but Ginny thinks they’re even better at pretending.

Because they aren’t roommates; but she has a toothbrush at his place, an unofficial side in his bathroom, and a spare drawer with her clothes in it (she knows Mike cleared it out for her specifically).

Ginny’s pretty sure that she’s his girlfriend and that he’s her boyfriend and that they’re dating and just haven’t said it yet.

~*~*~*~

Sometimes they don’t have sex.

Like tonight.

Mike rinses out his mouth as Ginny finishes brushing her teeth, and then kisses her on the cheek before he lies down.

~*~*~*~

Dave Grissom reaches out this time.

Mike’s nervous and is unsure about meeting up.

“Do you want me to come with you,” Ginny offers. In comfort, she rubs her back, and then squeezes Mike’s shoulders. Gently, Mike grabs her hand and holds it

She goes with him.

~*~*~*~

“Dave, this is my girlfriend, Ginny,” Mike introduces as Dave reaches out to shake Ginny’s hand.

So, there’s that…girlfriend it is.

As the father and son talk, Ginny rests her hand on Mike’s thigh and occasionally squeezes it as a form of comfort…. as a reminder: she’s his anchor.

Dave gets up to take a call.

Ginny smiles and asks in a low tone, “Is everything good, old man?”

“I’m good, Baker.”

Mike kisses her on the nose.


End file.
